


The Parting of Time

by Kumoritenma



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumoritenma/pseuds/Kumoritenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of Saria after Link's parting</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Parting of Time

The Parting of Time

 

Chapter 1: The Story Begins

 

           Once there was a war that engulfed the land of Hyrule in flames. It was heinous, many lives were lost all in the pursuit of power and control over the powers given by the goddesses. This power was known as the Triforce, it was composed of three parts that represent the three goddesses. The first was from the goddess Din who created the land, she raised mountains and formed the world. Her piece was Power, it was the power to shape the world and rule it. The second goddess was Farore who brought life to the land, she brought forests, plants, and creatures to the world. Her piece was Courage, it was only give to those who had the courage to face any obstacles placed in their way. The last goddess Nayru brought order to the land, and the people known as the Hylians. Her piece was represented as Wisdom, this was given to those of the royal bloodline in Hyrule. These three pieces together can grant the heart's most desire of any who should touch it. If they are pure of heart the land will be filled with piece and prosperity. If they are malicious or greedy souls they land will be thrown into chaos and disorder. This war was formed over control of this holy relic by the Gerudos, the tribe of women thieves from the desert, and the people of Hyrule. This war started when the evil king Ganondorf rose to power and attacked Hyrule. During the chaos of the war a woman escaped the castle and fled to the Lost Woods. The Lost Woods was a cursed forest, children who get lost inside become skull children forced to wander for eternity alone. Adults who enter have a worse fate, they are curse to wander the forest as well, but their bodies start to degrade and they lose themselves entirely, these unfortunate souls later become Stalfos skeleton soldiers who attack anyone that approach them, regardless if they are friend or foe. Inside these woods there is also a small village named Kokiri Village. Inside this village are the children blessed with eternal lives, they are the servants of Farore. Any travelers unfortunate enough to meet one of these children are usually tricked into following them into the forest often leading them to their demise. Knowing this the woman fled to the forest regardless. She wanted to protect her recently born child from the discords of war. 

 

            The woman wandered the woods for what seemed like days, occasionally hearing either the laughter of the Kokiri children or the rattling of bones from the cursed.  Her child stayed quiet and peaceful. After more time had passed the woman was on the verge of collapse, her sanity was beginning to falter and she felt she might harm her child if the curse took effect. The woods parted and a village appeared, it was the village of the Kokiri. The woman limped in, broken from the days of travel without rest. The children hid inside their homes glaring at the woman. She found a path at the end of the village that lead to a large tree, which appeared to have a face. 

"Oh, cursed soul who wanders these woods, why have you come here?" The Tree asked

The woman to exhausted to be shocked by this fell to her knees and held up her child,  "I wanted my son to live, though I fear I may have doomed him to a fate worse than death." 

The Tree examined the boy and sensed great promise in him.

"Leave thy child here, the children of the forest shall raise him. Do not fear, your child will not be cursed so long as he remains in the village." 

The woman went up to the tree and placed her child on the grass before it.

"Thank you great guardian of the forest." The woman looked at her child, tears filling her eyes, she kissed him on the forehead and said, "You will grow up to be a brave warrior Link, I'm sorry for bringing you into such a horrible world..." With that the woman stood up and left the village. She resigned herself to her fate.

 


End file.
